The present disclosure relates to storage devices, such as flash memory storage devices, and in particular to programming data to storage devices. Flash memory can tolerate a limited number of program-erase cycles before error rates exceed error correction capacity. Accordingly, frequently written data or other types of data storage behavior that trigger erase operations can shorten the useful lifetime of a flash memory storage device.